


Rated E for Eric

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Discorporation (Good Omens), Fucking Erics How Do They Work, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multi, Self-Discovery, Sex Education, brief reference to discorporation during consensual sex with a human, choose your own adventure - genitals edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Comedy smut!Eric, Eric, and Eric are going to figure out how Efforts work.  But one of them actually has EXPERIENCE and didn't share before now!  *GASP*
Relationships: Disposable Demon/Disposable Demon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: GO Events NTA 7 - Rare Pairs





	Rated E for Eric

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief mention of discorporation by consensual comedic sexual misadventure with a human at the very end. 10/10 Eric would try again, though maybe NOT with the discorporation part...

Preparations were not going well. 

“That is on upside down.” 

“Are you sure? Feels weird. But not painful.” 

“It's supposed to be more pointy up, not just dangly.” 

“What makes you the expert?” 

“I’ve been up top more times without getting discorporated!” 

“But did you see anyone using these?” 

“Not up close, but here, look at this!” Eric pointed at a small clay figure with a huge phallus jutting upward. 

“It's not that big either…” Eric looked down at offending flaccid member. 

“No, that's the right size. They do NOT come in leg size.” The third Eric contributed. 

“What are you doing, that’s not even sticking out!” said first Eric. 

“What? It's the other option. It goes in.” 

“Why didn’t I get that option?” from second Eric. 

“Cause we can’t all have this one!” 

“Eric still hasn’t even got one of anything!” second Eric pointed accusingly at first Eric. 

“I was supervising!” 

“Who put you in charge?” 

“Well, all of us.” 

“Point there.” 

“Yeah there is” Third Eric pointed at second Eric. 

“AT LEAST I’M TRYING!” He glared at first Eric 

“Not hard enough, it's supposed to go up!” He pointed at little effigy again. 

“Well then, you do it!” 

Third Eric was busy snickering at this. 

“What!?!” in stereo. 

“It's on right. Get yours on and I’ll show both of you.” 

First Eric looked like this required an awful lot of thinking. Second Eric started tapping foot. 

“Maybe the other kind is easier…?” 

“And you were giving me a hard time!” 

“Just look at that one and copy it!” 

“Not while you’re both looking!” 

“We all look the same!” 

“Not like this we don’t.” 

“Why you take the different one?” 

“More fun.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I been with a human.”

“YOU WHAT!?! WHEN!?! WITH NO EFFORT!?! HOW!?!” The other two Erics carried on in that line for a little bit. 

“This style you can do things with your fingers or other things. Don’t _need_ dicks, but should be fun.” 

“We share everything though, how you holding out on us like that?” 

“Y’know sometimes nice to not do everything together. But can show you now. Didn’t get to try that out with the human cause they can’t change like that. So make an Effort and we’ll share now, cause I know how this one works.” 

“Why didn’t we start with those then?” 

“Cause we need to know how penises work and there’s two of you to figure that out.” 

“You only got one, and I DO know it's supposed to go in there!” from first Eric. “How’s that supposed to work, two on one?” 

“I just told you, they used fingers and _things_.” 

“How?” 

“Let me show you” Eric stepped forward and ran a hand along the other two Erics. It wasn’t the most expert grip but it was enough to get their attention. 

“WHAT.” 

“See, they _are_ on right side up. “ 

“Was that the time you got discorporated?” 

“We’re _not_ using that position. But… it was WORTH IT.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know how I pictured Eric getting discorporated, but also welcome other guesses as to what happened.


End file.
